okamifandomcom-20200223-history
Items
.]]Throughout Amaterasu and Chibiterasu's journey, there are many '''tools and items' that can be useful on their journey. There are several ways to obtain them: from merchants and traders, in exchange for yen or Demon Fangs; from demons, after they are struck by the Thief's Glove or defeated in combat; or from inside smashable objects and treasure chests (or shells, in underwater areas). Sometimes, items can be obtained by performing specific actions. For example, Onigiri-Sensei will give Amaterasu a Holy Bone M at the end of each new training session. A few battles end with a Golden Peach materializing by itself inside the combat arena, such as the last round of a Devil gate trial cave or the first encounter with Dogu on the other side of the Spirit Gate; in those cases, the item must be picked up before it dissolves. Inventory and usage The inventory of these items can be viewed in the upper part of the "Tools" list from the main fan menu, which shows a small icon of each item and the number of them that is in possession. All of the ordinary tools have an inventory limit of 99 items, past which excess items will simply disappear. To use one, select it with the cursor to apply its effects and decrease its inventory count. If a particular item cannot be used (either because none is in possession or because the proper conditions for its use are not present), its icon will still be visible, but highlighted by a gray color. The lower part of the "Tools" list contains Key items that can be selected to view their descriptions but cannot be used in the same way as ordinary tools; they only appear there when they are actually in possession, and do not highlighted in gray when gone. Counter-intuitively, using combat items (even exorcism slips) has no negative effect on the after-battle ranking: only time and damage taken are evaluated. Exorcism Slips deal a large amount of damage in a spherical area around Amaterasu, but follow the same rules as normal damage: they cannot damage enemies that are currently invulnerable to Divine Instrument hits. Their damage is also not elemental and does not count as any brush power, and so they are ineffective against enemies which require elemental attacks to become vulnerable such as the Igloo Turtle or specific brush powers such as a blocking Crow Tengu. Several items are active for a specific period of time, including the two types of Sake, the Vengeance Slip and the Inkfinity Stone. These items cannot be used again until their current time limit runs out: while all four can be activated at the same time, it is not possible to activate multiple instances of one of them for multiple boosts. Many extra tools can be sold back to merchants for yen, though half of the buying price will be received. Some items, such as Gold Dust and anything priced by Demon Fangs, cannot be sold; once they are in possession, they remain in the inventory until used. Most of the ordinary tools in the inventory are carried over to a New Game+, except for the Mermaid Coins. In every playthrough, the Digging minigame in Sasa Sanctuary must be completed to make the Mermaid Coin available for purchase from merchants. List of Tools Karmic Transformers Depending on the success of previous playthroughs of the game, a New Game+ file may have many different Karmic Transformers added to Amaterasu's and Chibiterasu's inventory. They can be selected and used like normal items, but have no real function beyond changing their appearance, and in Amaterasu's case, bark. All are identified by a number and have the same basic description of "Alters physical form. Great for a change of pace on long journeys". They are automatically accompanied by the Karmic Returner: "Undo karmic transformation and return to original form." While they are listed as having only one copy each, they are not depleted when used and can be used repeatedly. They can also alter cutscenes as well. Category:Items